Off To a good start
by Going Rogue
Summary: A gathering brings old friends together, new ones as well. A new enemy might just end up creating happiness between everyone's favorite couple. Tommy and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Off to a Good Start

Note: I own nothing in this story other than Travis, Ian, Leon, Erick, Kate, Bella, and Tara who are all in some way based off my friends. I also don't own the used songs in this! If I owned Power Rangers one Kim wouldn't have left…two Kat would have been with Billy or Jason!

Chapter one: Reunion with a twist

Kimberly Hart opened the door to the car she had rented and out popped two tall boys out of the car and clinging to the ground for dear life. One boy was wearing a blue t-shirt and gray cargo pants, his hair going into a fake Mohawk none of it falling into his blue eyes and the other wearing a red t-shirt with a white button up shirt over it. He like his friend wore cargo pants but his were khaki color. His hair was dark brown and hung in front of his greenish brown eyes softly. "LAND!" They yelled causing Kimberly to smile softly and the other boy to get out and stare, "Travis…Ian it wasn't that bad…" The other boy said his dark hair pulled out of his brown eyes slightly. He wore a white muscle shirt with a black button up shirt over it. The shirt had a white falcon on the back of it. His pants were black jeans that fitted him nicely. The boy in red glared at his friend, "Leon…we were in a car…for five hours. It was bad you're just insane!" The boy in blue glared too at the boy now known as Leon.

Leon let out a sigh and looked down the road they were just on. "Hey Miss H. Where are the girls?" Just as he said that a pink and black colored mustang drove up with three girls and one boy who looked really bored in the car. "We're right here!" Said the girl driving as she stopped the car and stepped out. She wore a black shirt that had a picture of a pink crane going across her chest. She wore dark blue jeans and pink and black converse on her feet. Her hair was light brown and complimented her hazel eyes. "Bella…" He whispered as she walked over to him, "Miss me Leon?" He laughed and kissed her cheek after all they were in front of her mom, "You know it…" The other girls got out of the car. A girl in a red and gold t-shirt with light blue jean shorts and red tennis shoes stepped out and smiled at the boy in red running over and practically making him fall with her hug, "IAN!" She said smiling. "Hey Kate…" He kissed the girl's forehead and smiled brightly at her. The boy in blue laughed softly, "You know Ian one day she is going to make you fall…" "Oh Shut up Travis…" Ian said glaring at him.

The boy in the car stepped out followed by a pretty girl in black and yellow. He wore black with dark gray jeans and black boots; his black hair seemed to fall in front of his dark eyes on purpose. The girl wore a black and yellow shirt and black jeans she smiled at the boy and kissed his cheek gently, her dark brown hair falling to the side of her face and out of her pale blue eyes. "Hey Erick what happened to your motorcycle?" Leon asked with a smirk on his lips. "It wouldn't start…" Erick said to him putting his arm around the waist of the girl in yellow. Kimberly smiled slightly at all the kids and grabbed Bella, "Come on Bell…Billy is expecting all of us." She looked at them all as if daring them to try to run. The kids cringed some and started to walk up at what looked like the never ending stairs of the mansion.

Kimberly knocked on the door smoothing out her pink skirt. Billy opened the door a smile on his face, "Well you brought the whole team!" He said laughter filling his voice. "I told you I would…" Kimberly smiled at the genius and stepped inside the kids following her. "Introduce yourselves." Kimberly said looking at Bella who smiled brightly. "I'm Bella Hart." She looked at her mom wondering is she should continue. Kimberly nodded and smiled slightly. "Pink and Black Crane Ranger." Leon held her hand and smiled slightly, "Leon Winters; Black and White Falcon Ranger." Billy's eyes widened some his mind reminded of Kimberly and a certain white knight. Erick still looked bored but lighted up when the girl in yellow looked at him. "Erick Collin…Black Wolf." Billy smiled softly at him and he smiled back. "Tara O'Malley, Yellow Coyote…" The girl in yellow now known as Tara said with a smile. Kate seemed to cling to Ian who laughed softly. "Kate Johnson Red and Gold Lioness!" Ian smiled and put his arm around her waist, "Ian Wills Red Dragon." Travis simply smiled some and looked at Billy, "Travis Wright Blue Monkey Ranger."

Billy looked at them all and smiled, "Well considering you all are the first one's here let's get to your rooms." Bella picked up her things along with the others and followed Billy up the stairs and down the hall to the left. "Bella…Your room is at the end of the hall there is a key panel on the door that will change the color of your room. New technology, that I invented, allows this to happen." Bella smiled softly and said a small thank you walking down to the end of the hall and walking inside her room with her things. "Leon yours is the one on the right, Tara yours is on the left. Erick yours is next to Tara's and Kate yours is next to Leon. Travis your room is next to Erick's and finally Ian yours is next to Kate's." The kids smiled said thank you to him and went off to their respective rooms.

Kimberly looked at Billy who turned and looked down another hall, "The Original Ranger's Rooms are down here…I think you will like yours a lot Kim." Kim laughed softly and followed the former blue ranger, "Here we are!" She opened the door and was met with a baby pink room. "Thanks Billy!" She said with a smile and walked inside her room.

**Two hours later**

Jason and Kat had gotten there and had been introduced as well as Zack and the very pregnant Trini, Aisha and Rocky as well, Adam had gotten there with Tanya about an hour before Jason and Kat.

In the backyard sat Bella playing a few notes on Leon's guitar and humming to herself softly, _"This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong. Any thoughts of you and me have gone away!"_ She sang softly and stopped when she felt and arm around her shoulders, "Hey Leon…" She whispered softly and looked up into his brown eyes, "Why don't you sing louder huh?" She blushed softly and smiled, "Because I'm not very good…" Leon smiled and leaned toward her, "You are the best in my mind…" He kissed her and pulled away just as Jason and Kat walked out of the house, "You know you may be her boyfriend but you are still kissing my niece…" Jason said with a smirk on his face. Bella laughed softly and smiled at Jason, "Thank you Uncle Jason for scaring my boyfriend…" Kat smiled and walked over to them, "Your uncle tends to do that…it's his job." "Hey I'll get you for that Kat!" She laughed at him, "Yeah right…You can sleep on the couch…" Jason got a look in his eyes and blinked, "Please no…" Kat laughed and smiled, "Ok!"

Suddenly the door bell rang and Billy smiled at Kim. "I bet its Tommy…" Kim nodded and looked at Ian. "Fine! I'll get it…" He glared and stood up from his video game with Travis. He went to the front door and opened it. There stood four teenagers, a woman with red hair, and a man with short brown hair in spikes. "So you must be Tommy…" Ian said looking at the man. "Come in…" All of them went inside and Tommy caught sight of the bracelet on the boy's arm it was red with a symbol of a dragon on it. "Who are you?" Tommy asked looking at the boy. His greenish brown eyes sparked some, "I'm Ian Wills…Red Dragon Ranger." He said with confidence and only so Tommy could hear him. Ian walked back to the video game he had been playing with Travis, "HEY! You cheated!" Travis laughed some, "You were away for five seconds like I could do anything…" Ian glared as Kate hugged him tightly, "Your playing Ridge Racer 5…there aren't any cheats for it…" He smiled at her and kissed her nose, "I hate it when you're right…"

Billy looked up from his book when Tommy walked into the room with the teenagers and the red haired woman. "Tommy, it's good to see you." Tommy smiled softly, "You too." The teenagers and the red haired woman looked at him expectantly "Oh! This is Haley Viktor, our Ranger Technician and these are the Rangers."

The four teenagers smiled as they introduced themselves, "Conner McKnight, Red Tyranno Ranger." Conner said a bit in awe of being around the original rangers. Ethan smiled some and glanced at the original blue ranger, "Ethan James, Blue Tricera Ranger." He then noticed the boy's playing video games and went over to join them. "Ridge Racer 5! So cool!" Kira smiled some and grabbed Trent's hand pulling him forward. "I'm Kira Ford Yellow Ptera Ranger." Trent smiled at his girlfriend, "Trent Fernandez-Mercer, White Drago Ranger."

Tommy smiled and headed outside once they had introduced themselves. He heard a male voice singing and a girl giggle, "_I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven_" The boy stopped and looked at the girl, "I love you Bella Hart…" The girl smiled and kissed him softly, "I love you too Leon Winters…" Tommy noticed both of them wearing similar bracelets as Ian's. The girls was silver with a pink and black crane on it and the boy's was also silver but with a black and white falcon. He then noticed Kimberly smiling at the teenagers a far off look on her face. He had forgiven her but it still hurt him to see her there. He walked slowly up next to her and smiled, "I wonder who they remind you of." Kim jumped and looked to see Tommy next to her. "T-Tommy…" She whispered and stared up at him. "Good to see you to Kim." He smiled some and Kim's eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground.

The girl in pink was to her feet before she hit, "MOM!" She yelled but Tommy had caught Kim. Leon stared, "So your the infamous Tommy Oliver...We are the new rangers; Leon Winters, Black and White Falcon Ranger." He smiled some at Tommy's shock and held out his hand.

End of chapter 1!

I am very happy with this story and hope to update soon. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Off to a Good Start

Note: I own nothing in this story other than Travis, Ian, Leon, Erick, Kate, Bella, and Tara who are all in some way based off my friends. I also don't own the used songs in this! If I owned Power Rangers one Kim wouldn't have left…two Kat would have been with Billy or Jason!

Chapter 2- Spirits

**Last time:**

The girl in pink was to her feet before she hit, "MOM!" She yelled but Tommy had caught Kim. Leon stared, "So your the infamous Tommy Oliver...We are the new rangers; Leon Winters, Black and White Falcon Ranger." He smiled some at Tommy's shock and held out his hand.

**This time:**

Bella looked at her mother and smiled some, "You ok Mom?" Kim smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah Bells I'm fine." Bella nodded and then a musical six-tone beeping filled her ears as well as the other ranger's. Bella grabbed Leon's hand and looked at her mom, "We read you Jack." A robotic voice was heard on the other side, "Monster in Angel Gove Park."

Leon let out a sigh, "How do they always know where we are?" Kim shrugged and Tommy helped her up, "Radar maybe?" Bella shuddered and shook her head, "I hope not. See you in a bit!" She ran though the house with Leon and the others. "Ready?" She asked standing in front of the others. They all nodded, "Ready!" The smiled and pushed in their respective coins,

"Spirit Strom, Animals Roar!"

"The Pink and Black Crane!"

"The Yellow Coyote!"

"The Red and Gold Lioness!"

"The White Falcon!"

"The Blue Monkey!"

"The Black Wolf!"

"The Red Dragon!"

They each glowed their respective colors and teleported to where the monster was.

Tommy helped Kim sit down and smiled slightly at her, "Um they are dedicated." Kim nodded feeling slightly awkward, "Yeah, they are. It's just how they were trained." Tommy stared to feel awkward too and silently hopped they could talk.

"KIM!" She jumped up and ran inside, how long had they been sitting out there in silence. The battle was over and in the arms of the current white ranger was her limp daughter, "Bella! Leon what happened to her?" Leon couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend, "We were fighting and we won but before the monster died Bella was hit by this gas. The rest of us weren't effected but she collapsed right away, I'm really worried, I love Bella I…I can't lose her."

Kim nodded and looked at Billy for help, Billy let out a weak smile, "Let's put her somewhere she can be safe." They carried her to a room with many beds in it. Laying her on one Leon let a tear escape from his eyes, "Don't leave me…You can't, not when I just found you." He whispered and leaned forward giving her a small kiss on her now pale lips. Tommy watched in stunned silence. The scene before him reminded him so much of him and Kim he had to turn away. It hurt more than he thought.

Three men in blue shirts sat at Bella's bedside trying to figure out what was wrong. The youngest looked at the former blue rangers and spoke softly, "She was poisoned." Bill looked up and stared at Travis, "How do we help her?" Travis looked down at his computer scanner and shrugged, "I don't know." Ethen looked at his own a look of concentration on his face. "I know…all of the animal spirits meaning yours and the originals have to be found again or awoken." Billy and Travis looked at their fellow blue. "Are you sure?" The boy nodded, "Her spirit is weak and it's in pain…not her. Spirit Force can help her for now…but if this happens again you'll need help from the others." Travis nodded and ran to the other room, "Spirit force…she needs our help." Kate and Tara looked at each other and stood, "We got ya." They stood by Bella and smiled, "Crane…we're here… Red and Gold Lioness." Kate said letting her lion spirit release from her. "Don't you dare die Bella…or I'll bring you back and you'll be in trouble. Yellow Coyote." The dog ran from her body and into the body of her friend. Next was Travis who stood at the side of her bed a slight smile on his face. "You're the one who stopped the bullies…you have to be ok. Blue monkey." The monkey jumped around before entering Bella. Erick walked forward putting a hand on Bella's shoulder, "You're my best friend…if you die part of me dies too. Black Wolf." The wolf didn't play around like the others he went straight into Bella calmly. Ian stood next to Kate a soft smile playing at his lips, "You better not make Kate cry…you know what happens if she does. Red Dragon." The dragon didn't play either he also went straight for Bella. "Love…You have to be ok." Leon leaned forward his lips an inch from hers, "Black and White Falcon." The falcon flew from his chest to help its mate. Bella's body jerked off the bed her lips meeting with Leon's. Her eyes were wide but closed as she relaxed. Leon pulled away from her and smiled, "You better love?" She nodded with a smile. "Much…" She smiled broadly the color returning to her cheeks.

Kim watched all of this for a second before wandering back to her friends, "She's ok…" Tommy looked at Kim with hard eyes, "Who is she?" Kim blinked, "Bella? She's my daughter." Tommy shook his head the hard look leaving her eyes, "Is she, why you wrote the letter?" Kim's mouth dropped then closed like a fish. Her hazel eyes flashed with hurt and she stormed out the front door without a glance back at her friends.

Trini, Aisha, and Kat glared at Tommy, "Stupid! Why did you ask her that?" Aisha said standing form her spot next to Rocky, "She had her reasons!" Aisha's voice rose in pitch causing Haley to glance over at them, "Why are you mad at Tommy, shouldn't you be mad at Kim?" Trini and Kat's glare shifted from Tommy and over to Haley, "Do you want to know why she left? Do you! Did you even pick up the phone and call her…no! Well you're going to have to wait for her to come back." Kat said anger in her normally soft voice loud and angry.

Tommy was taken aback, why were they all mad at him? What had he done? At that moment the newest red and blue rangers stood in the door listening to the conversation. "What do you think that was about?" Travis whispered to Ian who had a hard glare on his face, "I don't know…we should ask Bella." Turning they walked back into the room where the pretty pink ranger in question lay on her back talking softly with their white leader.

Walking though the woods behind Billy's house Kim sat on a stone and let the tears flow, it wasn't Bella's fault. It was her's and Tommy's fault. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful New Year's Eve so long ago that ended up breaking her and Tommy up.

New Year 1995

Kim had just gotten back to Florida from Angel Grove. A smile lit up on her face when she saw her teacher that came to meet her. The pretty female teacher was standing holding in her arms a pretty little girl no older then 5. "Hello Mrs. Graystone, how are you?" Kim smiled up at the woman. She was no older than 30 and tall. She was slender and had dark hair that fell in waves down her back. "I'm wonderful. Bella, dear, say hi to Auntie Kimberly." The little 5 year old smiled, "Hi Auntie Kimberly!" Kim smiled at the little girl and picked her up, "Hey Bells how are you?" Bella laughed softly and smiled, "I'm great! Mama said that you're going to watch me tonight!" Kimberly nodded and looked up at Mrs. Graystone. "You have fun on your date with Mr. Graystone…she'll be asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow." Mrs. Graystone smiled, "Ok let's get you to my place."

At the Graystone home

Inside the house sat a man with thick brown hair that was graying slightly and a smile as he tried to fix his tie. Mr. Graystone was a tall man, about 6'2 and a bit older than his 30 something wife but he loved her greatly. He heard the door open and smiled when he saw his wife and Kimberly carrying their daughter. "Hello girls. How was your trip back home, Kim?" He asked smiling at the petite brunette girl. Kimberly grinned, "It was amazing I missed everyone so much, I'm so glad I went back for a visit." Mr. Graystone smiled, "That's nice dear, Bella!" He said as the tiny girl ran to her father and hugged him, "Daddy!" Mrs. Graystone smiled, "Kim we'll be home tomorrow at noon…thank you so much for taking care of her." Kim smiled and held her overnight bag tight, "Its just fine Mrs. Grayson. I'm happy to do it. I love Bella."

"We know. Thank you again."

Sometime in the night the phone rang. Answering it Kimberly let out a small cry. They were dead…They had left Bella and the house to her just in case. Breathing hard the looked in on Bella the little girl was fast asleep. Kimberly didn't sleep the rest of that night. The next day she drove Bella to school and then went to go tell her coach and her friend Allen. She told her story to them and they understood offering to baby sit Bella when she had to practice. She thanked them profusely and then…she sat down and wrote Tommy a letter…The Letter. She couldn't deal with him worrying about her and getting his head out of the game. She sent it to the youth center because she was sure if the other rangers read it…he wouldn't go after her and…she was right in the end.

Flashback end

Kim brushed her hair back and looked up at the sky knowing Tommy was behind her. "So…what do you want to know Tommy? Why I wrote the letter? Don't just blame Bella ok…its not her fault. What about you though…you never called me to find out about the letter. Why?" She said turning to stare at the man behind her.

Tommy moved forward and sat down next to her. "I didn't call because…I didn't want to hear that you had fallen in love with someone else!" Kim nodded and went on to explain why she sent the letter. "Could we start over Tommy? Try again?" She asked softly. He looked away from her and sighed, "It's not that easy Beautiful…its so much baggage for both of us now." He whispered.

Meanwhile inside Bella and Leon were watching the two original rangers both of them smiling. "Lee…you think they are going to get back together?" She asked softly tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Leon smiled softly down at her kissing the top of her head lightly. "Yeah…I think so."

Chapter 2 End.


End file.
